Redania's Most Wanted
Redania's Most Wanted|image = Searching for Phillipa.jpg|region = Free City of Novigrad|location = In and around Oxenfurt|reward = 5 / 135 |level = 12|previous = A Favor for Radovid}}Redania's Most Wanted is one of the secondary quests available in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ''related to main storyline. Journal entry : ''They say chess is the game of kings, and Radovid proved this point twice over during his meeting with Geralt. First, by playing the royal game at the Oxenfurt Chess Club while they met, and then by treating Geralt like a pawn he could send out to do his bidding. His requested move? Witcher takes sorceress: his spies had reported finding signs of Philippa Eilhart's presence in the elven ruins outside of Novigrad. Geralt was to go there and retrieve her. Normally Geralt resisted attempts to command him around the board, but he owed Radovid a favor - and had his own reasons for wanting to find Philippa... : Geralt found and searched Philippa's hideout. Though there were signs of her presence everywhere, the sorceress herself was long gone. : She had, however, left one thing behind that could prove of great value - a damaged crystal from her megascope. The witcher knew such a gem could, if properly probed, reveal priceless information about her doings. He thus was faced with a choice - should he give the crystal to Radovid, or take it to one of his sorceress allies? : If Geralt takes the crystal to Triss: :: Geralt took the crystal to Triss. A bit of magic and she got it to play back a fragment from the last conversation Philippa had with Margarita Laux-Antille. From it they learned the sorceress, whom Radovid had blinded, was trying to restore her vision, and that both were planning to bring the Lodge of Sorceresses back to life. :: The witcher decided it would be best if such information never made it to Radovid's ears. He thus decided to leave the crystal with Triss. : If Geralt takes the crystal to Yennefer: :: Geralt took the crystal to Yennefer. A bit of magic and she got it to play back a fragment from the last conversation Philippa had with Margarita Laux-Antille. From it they learned the sorceress, whom Radovid had blinded, was trying to restore her vision, and that both were planning to bring the Lodge of Sorceresses back to life. :: The witcher decided it would be best if such information never made it to Radovid's ears. He thus decided to leave the crystal with Yennefer. : If Geralt reports to Radovid: :: Out of a sense of duty, or perhaps a desire to receive at least part of the promised reward, Geralt returned to Radovid to tell him what he had found in Philippa's hideout. The king was clearly not pleased with the outcome of the investigation and dismissed the witcher. As for compensation for his trouble, sadly, the witcher had to go without... Walkthrough * Talk to the witch hunters in front of Philippa's hideout * Open Philippa's hideout (2 ) * Search Philippa's hideout * Search Philippa's quarters using your Witcher Senses * Find the missing crystal * Place the crystal in the right spot * Use Aard to activate the crystal * The next two options are mutually exclusive: ** Talk to Triss about the crystal from Philippa's megascope ** Talk to Yennefer about the crystal from Philippa's megascope * Tell Radovid what you learned about Philippa (2 ) Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests